The invention relates to a concrete material, comprising a particularly high-strength concrete of the strength class C55 (55 N/mm2) or higher (Concrete Standard DIN EN206-1). Further, it relates to a construction element for thermal insulation in structural engineering having compression elements comprising a concrete material and additionally a brick-shaped thermally insulating element for the use in the area of the wall bottom between a ceiling plate or a floor plate and a rising building wall having a load-bearing structure comprising the concrete material.
From EP-A 1 225 283 a construction element is known for the thermal insulation between two structural parts, in addition to an insulating body also comprising compression elements, that transfer pressures, connected to both structural parts, and are made from high-strength concrete. Recently, high-strength concrete has increasingly been used in this statically and thermally very important area and has begun to replace the previously common stainless steel—compression elements, with the rising prices for steel also contributing to this trend.
The high-strength concrete used here usually comprises approximately one third cement, one third siliceous sand, one sixth basalt, and micro-silicon in an amount of approximately 5%, water in an amount of approximately 10%, and a portion of flux material amounting to approximately 1.5%, with the percentages being referenced to the weight of the concrete. Thermic tests have now shown that in the area between the two structural parts mentioned, the compression element made from concrete still represents a weak link with regard to thermal insulation.